Snickery when Damp
by Jet556
Summary: A rainy school day results in various things happening. None of them are life threatening, nome of them heart breaking, many of them are just harmless things.
1. English Class

**Welcome back. Enjoy and review.**

 **English Class**

"What is the point of Shakespeare anyway?" asked Howard Weinerman angrily. As he spoke Niall Warburton, with a boxing puppet in the likeness of the Bard himself, punched Howard in the back of the head while the other 9th graders watched in amusement. "Fashionable! Courtship! Obscene! Gloomy! Birthplace! Majestic! Torture! Bandit! Fixture! Gossip! Hint! Advertising! Addiction! Mimic! Luggage! Critic! Olympian! Accused! Frugal! Secure! Countless! Impede! Invulnerable! Worthless! What the juice are those things!" At this point Howard was trying to play the idiot when in fact he knew what some of those words, if not all, meant and had used them before.

It was Howard's attempt to play the idiot that caused Randy Cunningham to roll his eyes and look out the class window. It was raining outside and such a rainstorm had not been since… yesterday. It was quite damp out and most of Randy's classmates were quite snickery as they watched Howard complain about Shakespeare while Niall had the boxing puppet punch him, which Howard was unaware of.

This was a lazy day. Pretty much the most mundane of things could bring someone's spirits up or bring them down. It was debatable whatever was going on was mundane. It seemed to be too ludicrous to called mundane.

And then Howard turned around, finally realizing what Niall was doing. Niall just kept making the puppet punch Howard. It was right in the nose that Howard was being punched.

Howard grabbed the puppet from Niall's hand, threw it to the ground and stamped on it. Niall could only stand there and stare at the puppet.

"That was a present from my grandpa!" exclaimed Niall.

"You mean Ken's dad?" asked Howard.

"Yes, my mom's dad. My dad's dad isn't the right mental state to give presents, he thinks he's Odin." Niall's mother Ulrica was Rick Finlayson's daughter from his first marriage, therefore she was Ken's Finlayson's older half-sister and thus Ken was Niall's uncle despite Ken only being two years older than Niall.

"Why Odin?"

"Because his given name is Woden."

"What does that have to do with Odin?" asked Howard.


	2. Free Period

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Free Period**

While Randy, Howard, Theresa, Niall and the like were in English class, Ken Finlayson and his girlfriend Heidi Weinerman enjoyed a free period. However, it must be stated that "girlfriend" might not have been the appropriate term for Heidi. A few days prior, the Finlayson's and the Warburton's had met at the Weinerman's. Cerdic Warburton and Mort Weinerman were old poker buddies so they were well known to each other in fact they had known each other since kindergarten. Ken had wanted to introduce his parents to his girlfriend and her family… And a wrestling match ended up happening between Mrs. Weinerman and Mrs. Finlayson while Ken's dad Rick Finlayson and Niall's mom Ulrica Warburton got reacquainted with the revelation being that Rick was Ulrica's father, Rick having been married before he had been married to Ken's mother, and had walked out on his first wife and two kids from that marriage when Rick's first wife had come at him with a knife for forgetting to get goat cheese when grocery shopping. Basically, Heidi then said to Niall's baby sister Sarah "Come to Aunt Heidi", Ken said to Mort "I didn't propose" and Mort responded: "I think she just proposed for you." Therefore whether or not the term "fiancée" was appropriate would be a good debate.

"What is your mom exactly?" asked Heidi.

"Afro-Eurasian." Replied Ken. Afro-Eurasia was the name of the collected landmass that was Africa, Europe and Asia.

"That doesn't narrow it down, Ken." Commented Heidi.

"That should tell you the extent of our knowledge." Stated Ken. "In fact she has said that if we ever find out she will kill us all."

"Define us." Requested Heidi.

"Me, my dad, my older brother, I fear my half-siblings and their kids and spouse, and prospective daughters-in-law." Elaborated Ken. "If she extends to in-laws in general, who can say?"

"This better be a bad joke, Ken."

"I wish it was."

"You've said she looks like a more freakier, female version of you but I don't see that." Commented Heidi.

"Yeah… There is just something about her that brings some sort of monster to mind."


	3. End of another School Day

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **End of another School Day**

When the school day came to its end as it must, the students walked out of school to find a world that had been raining but had recently stopped. They found a world with puddles as they had seen before and the air still had the water in the air even though it no longer rained.

Holding his umbrella, Ken stared at the grass. "Every time it rains we temporarily get a marsh."

"Bringing about some memories, Ken?" asked Heidi.

"Memories of soggy socks!"

Heidi laughed as she took hold on Ken's arm and they walked off. While they walked off, Howard and Niall went over what they had discussed.

"So Woden is Odin's… Welsh name?" asked Howard.

"No, no. Woden is Odin's Saxon's name!" replied Niall.

"The Saxons that originated in Germany?" asked Howard.

"Of course the Saxons that originated in Germany they didn't originate in Hungary." Replied Niall.

"And that means Odin is the namesake for Wednesday?"

"Yes."

"Interesting." Commented Howard. "I figured out that Thor was the namesake of Thursday but I had no idea that Odin was the namesake for Wednesday. So wait a minute, who are the other days named after?"

"Sunday comes from a pagan Roman holiday, Monday comes from some Saxon thing, Tuesday is named after the Norse god Tyr, Friday is named after the Norse goddess Frigg and Saturday is named after the Roman god Saturn." Stated Niall.

"It sounds all over the place." Commented Howard.

"It does." Agreed Niall.

 **The End**


End file.
